PRECIADO SMAUG
by elenahedgehog
Summary: secuela de corazon de oro...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **My** **precious** **smaugh…1**

Cuando llego la batalla había iniciado….

Algunos nazgul atacando desde el cielo y smaugh se lanzo a por ellos "SMAUGHHHHH CUIDADOOOOOOOOO" escucho a su hobbit de entre unas extrañas nubes un enorme animal surgió, era del tamaño de smaugh con grandes alas de murciélago y con unas fauses parecidas a las de una piraña…. Un enorme ojo rojo lo miraba y sobre ese monstruo viajaba el NECROMANTE…. Un antiguo rey muerto que hania resurgido con magia oscura y estaba a servicio del mas oscuro…

El animal se lanzo sobre la ciudad del lago y smaugh sobre el …. Logro alejarlo a tiempo para que la ciudad no fuera quemada por su aliento demoniaco unas flamas de color verde… bilbo miraba sintiéndose impotente al vez como esa horrible bestia clavaba sus fauses en el cuello de smaugh y su garra justo en su pecho…justo en su punto débil….

Bilbo estaba desesperado, lanzando cortes a trasgos y orcos mientras hacia camino al arquero humano "TU TIENES UNA FLECHA NEGRA VERDAD?" dijo bilbo, killi y filli le habían dicho "SI" dijo el "PODRIAS ATINARLE A ESA BESTIA SI SMAUGH LA ATRAE PARA ACA?" dijo bilbo "DAME UN SEGUNDO ESTABLE Y ESA BESTIA CAERA" dijo el "GANDALF CUAL ES EL PUNTO DEBIL DE ESE MONSTRUO?" grito bilbo "SU OJO DALE EN SU OJO" grito el….

"SMAUGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOO" grito bilbo al verlo casi sin fuerzas "SMAUGH POR ACAAAAAAAA TRAELO ACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo bilbo y smaugh con sus ultimas fuerzas cubrió con sus jamás a la bestia para que lo soltasa y esta salió volando débil hacia donde bilbo le encomendó "AHORAAAAAAAAAAA" grito bilbo y smaugh lo solto y mientras caia al suelo pudo ver como una flecha se clavaba en el ojo de la criatura acabando con su vida…..

Smaugh ya no pudo ver mas…. Solo escucho la voz de su hobbit…. Su tesoro…. Llamándolo con desesperación…. Y despues solo sintió frio y humedad…

Bilbo miro a su dragon caer al lago y corrió hacia el…. Olvidándolo todo….. los orcos se retiraban con el resto de las alimañas, el necromante había sido eliminado….. nuevas ordas de elfos, enanos y hombres se habían reunido a ayudar y el enemigo se estaba alejando…..habian ganado….pero a que precio…a que precio….

Bilbo llego al lago y miro a su dragon yaciendo ahí débil y apenas respidando "no no noNOOOOOO" dijo corriendo a el "no smaugh no me hagas esto, dios es mi culpa es mi culpa, tu no querías meterte en esta guerra pero yo te meti, es mi culpa, mi culpa" decía llorando y una garra lo acio gentilmente "no te lamentes….. fue lo mas significativo que he hecho en mi vida…no me arrepiento… solo lamento no haber podido estar mas tiempo a tu lado….. no haber podido ver tus tierras, no haber podido ver el amanecer sobre la colina de baggins como lo prometimos" dijo smaugh derramando una lagrima….. elfos sanadores llegaron pero no pudieron hacer nada "el veneno dio justo en el corazón, esta apunto de consumirlo….. lo siento maestro Bilbo, amo smaugh, no no podemos hacer nada" dijo paramir….."Bilbo, cuanto lo siento" dijo thorin, "mi joven hobbit…. A veces la vida te da y otras te quita, no siempre es justa" dijo gandalf solemne mente….

Bilbo no escuchaba a nadie….. solo lloraba desconsolado contra la mejilla de su dragon….. "como quisiera poder reunir todo el veneno en ti y sacarlo….pero no puedo no puedo" dijo Bilbo y smaugh obrio los ojos de par en par… lentamente su cuerpo empeso a calentarse y todos se alejaron "SAMUGHHHHHHHHHH" grito Bilbo al ver a smaugh incendiarse y despues explotar en llamas… ORO JOYAS; ESCAMAS VOLANDO POR TODAS PARTES todo frente al atonito publico "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito Bilbo, "no, no mi smaugh, mi bello smaugh" dijo llorando…..

Entonces Bilbo vio algo moviéndose entre las pilas de oro… rápidamente se lanzo a esta y prácticamente nado entre el oro hasta meterse dentro de ese mardorado de oro, joyas y escamas… termino entre algunas dunas y ahí…. La vio….. entre el oro…. Un ser de aspecto celestial yacía sobre el mar de joyas…

Bilbo se acerco….. y toco levemente la mano del ser…. Este abrió los ojos y entre laso sus dedos con los del hobbit "mi Bilbo mi tesoro" dijo ella sonriendo…. "smaugh?" dijo mirando al monumento de diosa frente a el "si mi tesoro" "pero como?" "ummm tu me diste la idea… no podias sacar el veneno de mi, pero yo reuni todo lo intacto de mi y pues….. lo use para mutar en algo mas pequeño….mi apariencia es de tu agrado?" dijo smaugh incorporándose mas para estar cara a cara con Bilbo "bastante y es mas practico realmente mas practico" dijo sonrojándose cuando smaugh lo atrajo para tenerlo en sus brazos "si realmente mas practico ummmmmmm asi puedo disfrutar mas de tu compañía mi tesoro" dijo smaugh relamiéndose los labios y Bilbo solto un "EPP"…

Entonces Bilbo desvio un poco la mirada "oye smaugh aquí entre nosotros…. Si te eh de ser sincero… no sabia que fueras mujer" dijo Bilbo rojo como tomate "oh mi amado Bilbo, los dragones no somos ni mujer ni hombre somos lo que somos, somos magia, seria problemático viendo que somos tan pocos tener que afrontar esas pequeñeces como clasificarnos por sexo" dijo ella abrasandolo mas fuerte, Bilbo estaba soltando un poco de sangre de su nariz smaugh lo tenia con la cara en sus MONUMENTALES pechos…

"bueno… si entendible si… pero entonces por que una mujer, no es que me desagrade, no, es mas practico, no es que como hombre tampoco me hubiese importado solo me importabas tu… pero este cuerpo?" "oh solo elegi un cuerpo al cual el tuyo reaccionaria mas" dijo sonriéndole predatoriamente, "bueno pues si realmente mi cuerpo esta reaccionando muy bien a el demasiado bien diría yo yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy eso me trae a otra pregunta" dijo el tratando de no dejarse distraer por la sexy dragonesa antropomórfica que lo estaba seduciendo con pequeños besos en el cuello y sus manos acariciando sus risos dorados…..

"Acaso ya no volveras a ser un dragon gigante jamás?" dijo Bilbo susurrando "ummm, por supuesto que si, una vez que recupere mis fuerzas, pero no tiene nadie por que saberlo oh si?" "no creo que será mejor que no" dijo Bilbo y sonriéndole travieso se le lanza y la taclea contra el oro.

"esta forma es realmente practica en tu antigua forma no podía hacer esto" "que tenerme a tu merced?" dijo smaugh "no besarte hasta dejarte sin aire" dijo empezando a besarla….. "BILBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE PASA ALLIIIIIIIIIIIII?" grito gandalf "ups no estamos solos…. GANDALF ESTOY BIEN DIGO ESTAMOS BIEN SMAUGH ESTA AQUÍ" dijo el "ALGUIEN PODRIA PASARME ROPA PORFAVORRRRRR" dijo y apareció gandalf con una túnica quedándose sin palabra al ver a lo que ahora era smaugh…..

Cuando salieron de entre el oro….todos estaban sin habla….

Smaugh ya no era un dragon en su totalidad….

Era mas alto que hombre oh elfo….

Su piel color perla y tersa….

Grandes secciones de espalda brazos y piernas cubiertas de escamas rojas color del rubi…

Garras en pies y manos…

Cabello negro como el ebano en risos definidos tan suaves y sedosos…

Ojos brillantes como el oro y cristalinos como el topacio…

Un rostro angelical como el de las adas aun mas encantador que de un elfo pero mas etereo como el de una humana con unos labios sensuales, una nariz pequeña y respingada y unas mejillas delicadas…

Alas y cola presentes igualmente y de entre sus rizos negros en su cabeza dos cuernos prominentes y pequeños a los flancos como si fuesen una corona de marfil rojo…

Un cuerpo realmente dotado y unas curvas muy definidas…

Ella era el pecado andante sin llegar a ser demasiado vulgar, todo bien proporcionado y en su lugar…

Smaugh traia en sus brazos a Bilbo cargardolo seguro acunandolo con uno mientras que con el otro le tomaba de su mano….

LAS ORDAS ENTERAS VITOREABAN A SMAUGH LA SEÑORA DEL FUEGO, AH SMAUGH LA MAGNIFICA… y AH Bilbo CORAZON DE ORO…..

En el castillo de la montaña silenciosa mientras los enanos reconstruían su hogar a Bilbo se le dieron doce cofres enormes llenos del tesoro pero smaugh ignoraba todo eso, solo se enfocaba en ver a su esposo, a adorarlo… nunca dejo ir la mano de su esposo ni por un segundo… despues de buscar viveres en la ciudad del lago y despedirse de sus amigos… se quedaron para una ceremonia mas…. A la mitad de la plaza en reconstrucción, pusieron la estatua de smaugh que Bilbo había tallado en madera, pero ahora cubierta de oro y en la cabeza del dragon un pequeño Bilbo…. esa noche se fueron a rivandale….

 _Elenahedgehog: inicio de una nueva vida_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **My precious smaugh…2**

Los elfos estaban en agradecimiento con Bilbo y deseaban hacer algo por el…. Asi que Bilbo les pidió algo no solo para el si no para smaugh…. "un hobbit respetable no puede llegar a su hogar y llevar a una mujer a su casa…. No sin antes estar casados propiamente" dijo el mirando a smaugh y abochornado saco un anillo dorado adornado con rubies y un enorme diamante….. "smaugh, mi corazón…. Te casarias conmigo?" dijo y smaugh cayo de rodillas ante el llorando dulces lagrimas con una sonrisa llena de amor "si, oh si mi tesoro"…. Bilbo se arrodillo y tomando su mano le coloco en anillo… asi como obsequio y muestra de gratitud los elfos le organizaron una boda….

Esa noche antes de irse a dormir en habitaciones contiguas, smaugh pidió a Bilbo verse en uno de los kioskos… allí sentados bajo la luz de la luna en una banca del kiosko, smaugh tomo la mano de Bilbo y la beso, entonces saco algo de su bolsillo, un anillo parecía como si lo hubiesen moldeado, parecía trensado "no es tan bello como el que me obsequiaste tu mi tesoro pero lo hise pensando en ti" dijo ella y Bilbo le ofreció su mano y ella se lo coloco…

"ese anillo que te di, no lo compre, ni lo hice… a estado en mi familia por generaciones… era de mi madre, es una reliquia familiar…" dijo y smaugh miro el anillo impactada "se le concede al primogenito de cada familia para dárselo a un ser especial, a nuestro destinado, es uno de los pocos tesoros con los que siempre viajo, eso y la pipa de mi padre" dijo sonriendo smaugh miro su anillo y abraso su mano "prometo cuidar bien de el, como prometo cuidar bien de ti, mi consorte" dijo smaugh derramando lagrimas de felicidad "cuando lo vi supe que luciría hermoso en ti" dijo Bilbo y smaugh lo abraso…

A la mañana siguiente smaugh se levanto y con ayuda de las damas elficas se arreglo para la boda…..

Partió con su cortejo llegada la hora al atrio principal… y allí frente al altar estaba su tesoro, su Bilbo…. Usando una túnica blanca con detalles en oro y plata….. a su lado el rey thorin y sus amigos enanos…..

Bilbo la vio llegar… su cabello adornado con trensas y cadenas de oro, un vestido blanco de la mas finas seda elfica con adornos de oro y diamantes y su velo con adornos de diamante… gandalf entrego a la novia al altar….

Elrod procedió la ceremonia "con este anillo yo te desposo, y prometo amarte, respetarte y adorarte por toda la vida" dijo Bilbo y smaugh no pudo contener las lagrimas "yo te prometo estar a tu lado en los buenos y malos tiempos por el resto de mi vida" dijo ella y sellaron su promesa con su primer beso como "LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER" esposos…..

La fiesta fue excelsa smaugh no se separo de su esposo, cuando bailaron smaugh amablemente acepto bailar con thorin, paramir, gandalf y barg (el arquero humano) pero con nadie mas… ella solo le pertenecía a una persona y esa era su Bilbo…. Entonces filly y killy se le acercaron "OH ahora usted será conocida ya no como smaugh el terrible si no como la señora de BAGGINS" dijo filly todo ebrio, y hubo un silencio y killy le tapo la boca… los ojos de smaugh se abrieron como platos.

Todos tragaron saliva duro, rápidamente llego Bilbo a su lado "haha pero que curioso eres no lo crees smaugh… smaugh? Smaugh me estas oyendo?" smaugh musito "smaugh….baggins…. señora de baggins…. No… Señora smaugh de baggins señora de Bilbo baggins… si …." Dijo con sonrisa soñadora "me gusta mi nuevo titulo" dijo ella tomando a su esposo y abrasandolo como si fuera un oso de peluche, sin importarle las miradas curiosas y calidas de los otros… "Bilbo PARECE UN PELUCHE" grito Filly y killy le volvio a tapar la boca "pero solo para mi esposa" dijo Bilbo pateando a filly en el pecho haciéndolo caer redondito en su trasero "auchi" dijo filly, smaugh lo acurruco mejor en sus brazos, abrasando mas fuerte a Bilbo contra su pecho… y todos empezaron a reir….

A la mañana siguiente despues de despedirse de sus amigos… partieron a casa… "lista mi smaugh, oh debería decir señora baggins?" "listo señor baggins… mi tesoro" y asi smaugh con ojos llenos de ilusión partió a lado de su esposo rumbo a su nuevo hogar…

 _Elenahedgehog: AHORA SI VERAN COMO FUE SU VIDA EN EL SHIRE_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **My precious smaugh…3**

Viajaron por días escoltados por elfos hasta llegar a la comarca… "bienvenida mi amada esposa, mi hermosa y preciada smaugh, a la comarca…the shire" dijo el y ella se quedo con la boca abierta, todo era tan espacioso, tan verde, los cielos azules, los campos de colores dorados cenizos, los riachuelos con suaves murmullos, las arboledas con aves cantoras… "es hermoso mi Bilbo, es absolutamente hermoso" dijo emocionada….

Siguieron por el cendero y smaugh vio algunas columnas pequeñas de humo pero no veía construcciones solo bardas y colinas, cultivos y plantios, "mi amor y las casas?" Bilbo sonrio "recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, de la tierra vengo de las colinas soy" dijo Bilbo y pasaron por otro sendero y vieron las casas, los hobbits salian de sus casas, "son como conejos" dijo ella emocionada "asi es mi smaugh un hobbit es un ser que gusta de vivir de la tierra y en ella cada colina es una casa aquí en hobbiton, en la comarca" dijo el…

Los hobbits veían a Bilbo y se quedaban mirando a la caravana, "mira mi smaugh detrás de aquella arboleda están mis tierras BAGGEND" dijo, los hobbits miraban curiosos algunos solo miraban otros saludaban y Bilbo respondía hasta que pasaron por una casa en particular y un robusto hobbit al verlo salto de su asiento rumbo al camino "PERO SI ES EL VIEJO LOCO BAGGINS" dijo sonriendo feliz y Bilbo lo saludo "HAHAH PERO SI ES EL ATOLONDRADO DE GAMJI, ENGORDASTE OTRA TALLA MIENTRAS NO ESTUVE?" dijo y ambos rieron "HEY VEN A COMER MAÑANA QUIERO SABER DE TUS VIAJES" dijo el hobbit.

"CLARO QUE SI NECESITO QUIEN ME AYUDE A HACER UN GATEROUND" dijo Bilbo y el viejo parecía emocionado "CUAL ES LA OCACION?" dijo el "ME CASEEEEEEEEEE" dijo besando la mano a smaugh, y el obeso hobbit cayo de espaldas y muchos hobbits se quedaron mudos…. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bilbo se rio a carcajadas todo el camino.

"que sucede mi esposo?" "que ahora toda la comarca ha de estar diciendo que escándalo el loco baggins se fue por meses a quien sabe donde y llega casado con una extraña, que escándalo, tenia que ser un tuck hahahahahaha" decía riéndose mas fuerte… "es algo malo?" "no cariño podría importarme menos lo que piensen oh y espera a que te presente uh eso será divertidísimo…. Dolores smafulgate mi prima quien se cree mi madre dios me libre vendra exigiendo saber donde nos conocimos, te preguntara si he sido respetuoso contigo, si estamos propiamente casados y me exigirá realizar una boda apropiadamente aquí ante los nuestros" dijo volviéndose a reir.

Los elfos miraban divertidos el asunto y smaugh algo preocupada "no temes que te rechasen por mi?" "oh cariño nadie romperá lazos conmigo, ya te lo dije soy aunque tachado de loco por mi gente, soy un hobbit respetable, y respetado por mis amplios conocimientos sobre los OUTSIDERS, ademas mi familia es muy antigua y varios de ellos son relacionados conmigo, un hobbit, es su hogar y es su familia, ningún hobbit ira encontra de ese principio" dijo el.

"que es un outsider?" "todo el que no sea un hobbit, muchos hobbits no gustan de hacer nada que involucre salirse de su ordinaria vida, asi que cuando pasa algo nuevo que no entienden buscan a alguien listo, me buscan a mi" dijo el certeramente "soy muy culto por asi decirlo" dijo mientras pasaban por el bosquecillo "ok mi smaugh podrías cerrar tus ojos?" "si asi lo deseas?" "oh si" smaugh los cerro, ella confiaba absolutamente en su esposo, "ahora ábrelos….. bienvenida a baggend" dijo el y smaugh la vio…. Campos verdes, un rio a lo lejos, bosquecillos detrás de amplios cultivos y justo adelante una hermosa colina la mas alta que había vista hasta ahora en el shire….

"es hermosa" dijo smaugh emocionada incluso sus alas se estaban agitando… llegaron a la casa, Bilbo abrió la puerta para smaugh y le permitió entrar primero… invito a los elfos a quedarse pero ellos rechazaron amablemente y montados en sus ciervos rápidamente se marcharon…, cuando volvio a entrar smaugh ya había metido todo el equipaje a la sala y había puesto un agradable fuego en la chimenea…

"tienes hambre mi amor, oh deseas descansar un poco antes" smaugh miraba todo interesada, "que opinas mi smaugh?" "tu casa es hermosa, pequeña y amplia a la vez es acogedora" "te equivocas en algo… es nuestra casa, nuestra… o lo a olvidado señora de Bilbo baggins?" dijo el sonriéndole traviesamente, "jamás podría señor de smaugh firedrake" dijo ella tomando sus manos y besándoselas.

"ven descansa un rato en el cuarto y te llamare cuando este lista la cena" dijo el, smaugh noto algo "mi amor cuanto estuviste fuera?" "por mas de 8 meses" "y como es que todo esta limpio?" dijo ella "oh es que gamji es mi jardinero y su esposa Albertina es mi mosa, cuando requiero ayuda para limpiar mi casa ella me ayuda" dijo el y smaugh lo miro intensamente "una mujer ha estado tocando tus cosas, incluso tu ropa?" "pues si" "no, no mas ahora solo yo podre hacer eso" "oh my smaugh, ella es una mujer casada, acaso crees que tomaria como mosa a una mujer sin esposo? Ella viene y me ayuda a la limpieza cuando viene y ayuda a su esposo en el jardín, siempre estan juntos, para un hobbit el lugar de una esposa es alado de su esposo, un esposo debe ser fiel, confiable, un caballero respetable, y siempre tener lo suficiente para proveer a su familia…" dijo el dignamente y smaugh lo abraso.

"y la mujer como debe ser?" dijo curiosa "eso no importa, tu se como quieras ser yo te amare sin importar nada, solo nada de incendiar algo y nada de matar a los vecinos hahahaha" dijo riéndose y smaugh riéndose con el…

Smaugh durmió en la cama aunque las sabanas estaban limpias, el cuarto aun tenia aroma a su Bilbo…. Era pequeño el lugar y muy acogedor y la cama extremadamente suave y cómoda… sin saber como se quedo dormida y fue un sueño muy acogedor… fue despertada dulcemente por los labios de su esposo en su frente y en sus ojos y nariz y mejillas y barbilla y finalmente en los labios "hora de despertar angel mio, mi princesa debe estar hambrienta" dijo el y smaugh sonriendo se levanta y sigue a su esposo a la cocina, allí el le tiene un banquete digno de un respetable hobbit…

Smaugh queda fascinada por la comida, pan de trigo, biscochos de mantequilla, huevos cocidos, carne encurtida, queso, frutos, salchichas, ensalada, y lo que siempre soño en probar, estofado de patatas "que te parecen las patatas?" "jamás… jamás había comido nada tan delicioso, amo las patatas y esa carne y esa otra y todo, todo" dijo ella feliz y empezó a llorar "mi smaugh que sucede?" "jamás nadie había cocinado para mi, jamás nadie había hecho nada por mi" dijo ella… "pues acostúmbrate por que yo como tu marido es mi deber siempre tener los anaqueles bien surtidos, casa siempre calida, a mi familia bien vestida y una sonrisa permanente en los labios de mi esposa" dijo el, smaugh se levanto y se arrodillo aun lado de Bilbo.

Despues de cenar Bilbo fue a hacer un te, smaugh lo miro, "que haces?" "preparo el te, un agradable te sentados frente al fuego seria agradable antes de irnos a dormir" dijo el "que es te?" "es agua caliente con hiervas que relajan y te hacen sentir vigorizante y calido por dentro" dijo el y smaugh lo vio preparan el te, "mira huele estos frascos y dime cual es la hierba que te agrade mas" ella los olio y encontró una "esta" "uh buena elección es uno de mis favoritos" dijo Bilbo, smaugh miro atenta como se hacia "quieres que te enseñe?" ella asintió.

Pronto se vieron los dos sentados en la sala Bilbo en su poltrona y smaugh sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea… Bilbo la miro "me siento mal cariño, por que no te sientas en la poltrona y yo me sentare en aquel silloncito?" dijo el y ella lo negó, pero entonces Bilbo sonrio apenado "o tal vez seria mejor que tu te sentaras aquí y yo en tus piernas, ya sabes ambos acurrucaditos aquí…. A menos que quieras intentar sentarte en mis piernas?" dijo el sonriendo traviesamente y smaugh sonrio esperanzada, Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo que hiso "pero no se puede oh si? Te aplastaría" dijo ella.

Bilbo pudo ver que ella en realidad quería intentarlo "solo una forma de saberlo y no creo que me aplastes, tuve a siete enanos encima una vez no creo que una bellesa como tu sea mas pesada que ellos" dijo el sonriendo.

Bilbo se sentó mas hacia atrás en su silla y separo un poco las piernas, smaugh tentativamente se empezó a sentar inicialmente en una y coloco las piernas para que se pusieran sobre la otra, luego puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bilbo su pecho justo contra la mejilla de su esposo…. Entonces Bilbo la sujeto de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujeto sus piernas…. Despues de establecer la firmeza de su agarre y la estabilidad sobre la poltrona Bilbo empezó a mecerlos….

Conforme el tiempo paso smaugh se le fue encaramando mas poniéndose mas cómoda, cuando recordó que ella era el doble de grande que su esposo… aunque realmente estaba cómoda sentirse abrasada por su marido… la hacía sentirse protegida… "esto es agradable" dijo Bilbo "no te estoy aplastando porque si te he de ser sincera esto es muy agradable" dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el cabello de su esposo "se que te preocupa asi que te sere sincero…. Si eres algo pesada mas que un hobbit, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda con el, para que tu sepas tu esposo aun que no lo paresca soy bastante resistente y puedo cargar el doble de mi peso, y tu mi angel de fuego eres mas ligera de lo que crees, y si te he de ser sincero este tipo de aplastamiento no me molesta en mas me encanta, eres extremandamente comoda y espero que tu te sientas igual de comoda que yo por que estoy tentado a que esto se vuelva rutina" smaugh lo abrazo, Bilbo se estaba asfixiando en el mar que eran los pechos de su mujer.

"oh si podría morir de asfixia feliz aquí" dijo el moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y smaugh empeso a reírse y a sentir un cosquilleo agradable en otra parte… "pero creo que esta vieja silla es muy pequeña tendremos que hacer algunas remodelaciones, subir el techo y reducir las bigas, y agrandar los muebles si conozco buenos trabajadores que lo harán rápido y el trabajo es de calidad" dijo Bilbo…..

"ummmm lo que desees esposo mio" dijo ella dormitándose en los brazos de su esposo… "alguien ya esta algo cansadita, ven vayamos a la cama" ella asintió y se levanto pero Bilbo la tomo de la mano y de un movimiento la tenia cargándola como princesa "Bilbo ESTOY PESADA" "si pero esta carga vale toda la pena, además es tradición que el esposo de la bienvenida asi a su nuevo hogar a la esposa, y como no lo pude hacer en el umbral de la casa pues creo que es imperativo que lo haga al que será de ahora en adelante nuestra habitación" dijo el y ella sonrio "lo que digas mi amado esposo, mi tesoro mi Bilbo" dijo y asi Bilbo con cuidado la llevo al cuarto y la bajo a la cama.

y allí bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana enmarco los cuerpos de los amantes… que estaban profundamente dormidos… y asi…. Fue como pasaron su primer dia en baggend.

 _Elenahedgehog: buen dia dolores_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **My precious smaugh…4**

Dolores smafulgate estaba parada frene a su puerta con la cara de pocos amigos mas comica que Bilbo hubiese visto… no pudo mas y se hecho a reir en su cara… como paso esto regresemos una hora hacia atrás…***********

Esa mañana Bilbo estaba despertando del sueño mas placentero que jamás hubiese tenido… todo a su alrededor se sentia calido, suave y confortable… entonces perezosamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que algo realmente suave le tapaba la mirada… durmió con la almohada en la cara de nuevo? Se pregunto…. Tomo aquello blando y lo estrujo… y un suspiro de gusto quedito y de sorpresa lo trajeron a la realidad… esos no eran cojines… eran los pechos de su smaugh… su esposa… ya habia vuelto a baggend…

Bilbo se estiro y rodo lejos de su esposa… esta adormiladamente se incorporo un poco, el sonriéndole se acerco a ella y le planto un besito en la frente y despues en los labios, "buen dia mi amor… como dormiste?" "mejor que en siglos… todo es mejor a tu lado mi amor…" dijo ella abarasandolo… Bilbo estaba tentado a quedarse asi un buen rato hasta que el estomago de ambos gruño "hora de desayunar… ok mi smaugh hora de alistar la casa pero primero hare el desayuno para ambos… por que no te refrescar por mientras" dijo el levantándose y poniéndose la bata…

"quiero ayudar" dijo ella "ummm ok que tal si… buscamos donde poner los cofres de la sala" "son el tesoro eso lo ponemos aquí, es para nuestro nido" dijo ella "ok, que tal si ponemos algunos aquí en el cuarto y otros los ponemos en la caba de reserva" "que es una caba?" "es un cuarto bajo la casa donde se guardan cosas… tengo uno bajo la cocina, ese lo uso para guardar cosas secas, como harinas y encurtidos en frascos, otra bajo el almacen ese es para las carnes, esta frio allí por el hielo… y una en un saloncito al final de la casa… esta aun lado de mi estudio… lo uso para guardar viejos tesoros familiares" dijo el…

"tesoros?" dijo ella sorprendida "ah solo cosas familiares, ropas antiguas, si hay algunas joyas, si hay algo de dinero, pero también pinturas, juguetes, libros, cofres con pergaminos antiguos y recuerdos en si… alguno que otra chuchería acumulada en viajes…" dijo el, "allí guardaremos el nuevo tesoro entonces?" dijo ella mirando los doce cofres "si, en especial ese que huele a trol… que asco" dijo el riéndose y ella también… "ven desayunemos y después reorganizaremos el cuarto, si quieres por mientras mueve los cofres de tesoro al pasillo frente al cuarto y los arcones de regalos ponlos en medio de la sala, veremos que son después y podremos usarlos tal vez para adornar la casa" "si mi tesoro"

Bilbo empeso a cocinar el desayuno…. "uh smaugh adorara el tocino y los panques de mora" dijo el feliz… entonces sintió que smaug dejaba caer los cofres… su mujer era muy fuerte, entonces sintió la casa temblar… el techo y el piso simbraba y el se sintió mareado por que sintió que las paredes y el techo se movían…. "SMAUGH PECHO A TIERRA CARIÑO ES UN TEMBLOR" dijo el, y entonces todo freno… el miro alrededor… nada estaba fuera de su lugar y se sintió… mas pequeño… era su imaginación oh el techo estaba mas alto… y las puertas… mas anchas…?

Corrió a ver a smaugh y miro como ella con magia ensanchaba los muebles… "smaugh? Que haces?" "pensé que era un desperdicio de tu tesoro mi amor si yo puedo hacer los cambios con mi magia… no te gusta?" "OH MI AMOR ERES BRILLANTE" dijo el apreciando todo, asi que juntos decidían como afectar los muebles, mas anchos solo una oh dos pulgadas mas altos

Excepto un sillón que Bilbo trajo de una habitación "te gusta mi smaugh?" smaugh lo vio, era lindo, parecía un trono pero el respaldo era redondo con un cojin y el asiento acoginado de igual manera… y la madera blanca y el terciopelo rojo… "era de mi madre… y ahora quiero que sea el trono de la nueva reina de mi vida" dijo el, smaugh lloro y beso fervientemente a su esposo, con magia lo ensancho un poco y lo hiso mas amplio, igualmente amplio y ensancho un poco el reclinable de su esposo haciendo la madera gruesa…

Despues se fueron al cuarto al cual ensancharon, y en especial la cama… mientras smaugh traia los arcones con los obsequios, Bilbo volvio a la cocina a terminar el desayuno… "MAU A DESAYUNARRRR" dijo y smaugh vino mirando a su alrededor "quien es mau?" dijo ella mirando a todas direcciones "oh lo siento… smaugh es lindo pero entonces mi mente dibago y te hice un diminutivo… smaugh… mau… como del mio Bilbo… bo" dijo el… "mau…. Mau…MMMAAAUUUU" dijo ella pasando la palabra por su boca…

"es raro pero no me molesta si eres tu quien me llame asi… ademas… mi…bo…mi bo en lugar de Bilbo jiii" dijo riéndose… y Bilbo rio con ella… "aunque también pensé en otro" "cual es mi..bo" dijo riéndose "bueno como yo soy tu… tesoro… tu eres mi… musa" dijo el "por que musa?" pensó ella "por que ahora en adelante todo lo que yo haga será inspirado en ti…mau…mi musa" dijo el y smaugh se puso aun mas roja que un tomate…

"tu eres mi bo, mi tesoro" dijo ella y le dio un beso amoroso a su esposo… asi juntos se sentaron a comer… pero smaugh no parecía… muy contenta "que pasa mi musa?" "por que tengo que sentarme tan lejos de ti?" dijo ella Bilbo miro… bueno estaban sentados frente a frente en lados opuestos en la mesa… "bueno usualmente cuando hay dos personas en la mesa asi se sientan" dijo el.

"no me gusta estar ten lejos de ti" dijo ella, y el lo pensó "ven aca smaugh sentémonos yo aquí y tu aca y asi esta mejor" dijo ahora estaban sentados justo en el centro de la mesa aun en lados opuestos… pero frente a frente y estirando la mano podían entrelasarlas…, smaugh sonrio feliz y tomando un pedaso de panqueca se la ofreció en la boca a su esposo… el sonrio y asi se pasaron en primer desayuno dándose bocados mutuamente…

Mas tarde ya en la sala veian los regalos… ropas en una pila, irían al cuarto de alado al cual Bilbo habia decidido convertirlo en un vestidor… joyas, fueron al joyero de su madre el cual trajo Bilbo a obsequiar a smaugh, era una caja musical enorme y smaugh guardo esas joyas ahí… vasijas… fueron a adornar la sala y mesas alrededor de la casa… cubiertos y vajiyas… al trastero del comedor para adornar… y mas oro, al cuarto… ropajes para camas… estrenaron uno de terciopelo verde con encajes de oro… candelabros que smaugh coloco, alfombras… que colocaron, tapices, pinturas que igualmente adornaron… solo escogieron lo que les gustaba mas y los otros fueron a ser decoraciones a los cuartos de invitados, de los cuales smaugh se quejo que aun apestaban a enano sudoroso…

La casa termino hermosamente decorada sin ser muy extravagante… era un hobbit simple despues de todo, pero todo eso le hacia recordar su aventura… estatuillas de roca y madera con joyas y oro y plata adornaban las repisas y sobre la chimenea… la nueva alfombra era mas suave… adornos elficos, humanos y de enanos eran justo lo que expresaba la escencia de Bilbo… Bilbo era aventurero era un hobbit de mundo sin ser presuntuoso o extravagante… y todo estaba justo a la perfeccion…

Despues de hacer una puerta al cuarto de alado para poner los roperos y cajoneras ademas de los arcones de ropa… para el nuevo vestidor, y de llevar los libreros grandes al estudio que ahora era mas grande… el cuarto quedo mas abierto… solo quedaba un pequeño librero… dos buros a cada lado de la cama un pequeño ropero y un tocador cajonera… Bilbo coloco estantes y mas estantes altos en las paredes del cuarto… y smaugh comenzo lo que ella necesitaba para satisfacer su ancia de dragon… hiso su nidal de tesoros… pilas de oro y joyas alrededor de la cama en pilas y mas pilas… trastos de oro e incrustaciones de joyas en los estantes a su alrededor… el cuarto le recordo a Bilbo a el salón del tesoro…

"gracias mi amor, se que es un sacrificio a tu comodidad pero en verdad lo aprecio" dijo smaugh "es hermoso mi amor y ademas este es nuestro cuarto… es nuestra habitación privada y nadie, repito nadie esta permitido aquí… solo nosotros dos… hay dos lugares donde un hobbit respetable no entra en casa ajena… las alcobas y las cabas…" smaugh sonrio…

Bilbo y smaugh cocinaban justos el segundo desayuno… smaugh estaba muy interesada en aprender a cocinar… Bilbo le enseño las cabas, las bodegas, los anaqueles en la guardilla y como usar la estufa… todo… smaugh estaba dorando unas salchichas y haciendo unos huevos estrellados, todos a la perfeccion, debía de ser un dragon el que entendía el punto de fuego exacto para quemar oh en este caso no quemar algo… se estaba divirtiendo mucho mientras Bilbo cortaba los vegetales… cuando un incesante golpeteo vino de la puerta….

Smaugh miro a Bilbo "quien será tan temprano…? Quedamos de ir con gamji a la hora de la comida y ni siquiera han pasado las elevensis" dijo el y dejando el cuchillo salió a ver… mientras smaugh terminaba de alistar la mesa y se puso a arreglar el te… cuando la voz de su esposo hiso su corazón saltar… y no en el buen sentido "OCH OCUH ME DUELEEEE AY" y ella solto un gruñido y dejo todo para ver quien era lo bastante estúpido para meterse con el esposo de una feroz y sobreprotectora FIREDRAKE…

************ regresemos a donde nos habíamos quedado*******

Bilbo estaba muerto de la risa callándola con su mano, cuando dolores also la mano y le dio un tiron de orejas "OUCH OUCH ESO DUELE AHHHH DUELE" Bilbo se dio cuenta de su error… no debió gritar…

En cuestión de segundos smaugh salió corriendo de la cocina con cara de fiera enardecida mirando con ojos asesinos a dolores, esta dejo salir un "EPP" al ver la mirada asesina de smaugh… "yayaya calmate mi amor, estoy bien estoy bien, ese fue uno de los cariños que ella me hace" ese fue otro error, smaugh la miro aun mas intensamente, tomo a su esposo en sus brazos y le gruño a la mujer en la puerta "EL ES MI ESPOSO VE Y HASLE TUS CARIÑOS A OTRO" dijo molesta…

Fue turno de dolores para soltarse riendo "si… la apruebo… totalmente, se ve que por fin encontraste a alguien que te pondra en cintura… si la apruebo" dijo dolores sintiéndose muy complacida "poco podría importarme tu opinión mi estimada prima, me importa poco a mi si la apruebas oh no, ella es mi esposa y no puedes decir nada al respecto" dijo el palmeando la mano de smaugh para que lo bajara "dolores?" dijo smaugh "si, ella es dolores smafulgate, mi prima hermana, su madre y la mia eran hermanas y ella se cree con el derecho de mandarme ya que es mayor que yo" dijo Bilbo rascándose la cabeza.

"solo son sugerencias, a las cuales casi nunca haces caso" dijo ella molesta "por que casi siempre estan mal" dijo el cruzándose de brasos "que acaso no me vas a invitar a pasar a tomar un te para platicar de que rayos has estado haciendo todos estos meses perdido en sabe que rincón del mundo?" "lo hubiese hecho si no me hubiese tratado de arrancar la oreja, que modales tan desagradables tienes, ya no soy un crio asi que tratame con respeto maleducada" dijo el y ella se abochorno y asi dolores fue invitada a pasar a la residencia de la recién casada pareja…. Por valar que podría pasar?

 _Elenahedgehog: vínculos familiares_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **My precious smaugh…5**

Como que que?... pues planear una boda… ahora vayamos con gamji y mientras tu y el se queman la boca las mujeres hablaremos de cosas de importancia" dijo guiñándole el ojo a smaugh… smaugh solo se rasco la mejilla… esto seria interesante

 _Elenahedgehog: una mujer perfecta para un hobbit_


End file.
